1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is capable of opening two or more windows on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A book-type information managing system adopting an information processing apparatus capable of opening two or more windows on the screen often provides a tag function by which a page is allowed to be indexed from an electronic book. For example, the present inventors know an information system which is capable of immediately checking a tag-pasted page. The representative system is disclosed in the known reference: Information Processing Society, Proceedings (II) of the 38th National Meeting, pages 1096 to 1097, "Actipedia--Electronic Book (ACTEK)", Hidekazu Tanizawa, et. al.). In this known system, the tag contains as attributes width, height, color, page number to which the tag is attached and as the indexing functions prefixed ones only.
In the known system, however, the tag includes only the indexing functions based on the fixed data stored in the system itself. The tag provides so small an amount of information that an operator has some difficulty in searching a target page, that is, a tag-pasted page or window of an electronic book.